1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, to graphical user interfaces for manipulation of data files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems use digital computers to store and manage large amounts of data. The data can comprise, for example, employee information for a company having thousands of employees, product and stock information concerning the inventory of a distribution company, or supply and material information for a manufacturing company. The data can represent thousands of pages of printed information and typically is stored on data storage devices such as magnetic tape, magnetic or magneto-optical disks, integrated circuit chips, and the like.
The data can often be arranged in tables, each table comprising rows and columns of cells that contain information. Information from one or more cells of a table is generally referred to as a record. One or more records can be stored serially or otherwise linked together with other records to form a file, which can be retrieved, manipulated, and stored to and from a data storage device. A file is conveniently referenced by a file name. Data base management systems have been developed to assist users in the manipulation and management of the data stored in data files of data processing systems.
Data base management systems generally provide a data storage environment in which the information can be maintained. A data base management system (DBMS) typically supports a query language or other programming languages with which a user can perform the data manipulation and management functions. A DBMS user can set up one or more databases in which data is stored and can use the query language to retrieve selected data from the database, process the data in the database, and organize the processed data into output reports.
A user of a DBMS does not need any knowledge of the internal data file structure to specify standard data operations typically supported by the data processing engine (DPE) of the DBMS. However, to specify non-standard data operations to be carried out on the database files using the DBMS or another DPE, a user must have substantial knowledge about how the data is organized in the database. The same situation might take place if a user needs to carry out data operations on flat files, such as conventional text files, that have no predefined record structure. In such cases, specifying the data operations can be rather tedious.
For example, if data is arranged into tables, it might be necessary to know the exact number of rows and columns, and the nature of the information contained in each cell of the table. The operation to be carried out, typically comprising copy, sort and merge operations, must be specified. The range of the operation, comprising a specification of the particular data records that are the subject of the data operations, must be carefully described, to ensure the data operations are carried out over the appropriate data records. Finally, files that are the subject of the data operations often must be specified by file name, with designation of the particular data records within a file and operations to be carried out for each file.
A DPE user therefore must become knowledgeable about the structure and dimensions of the data files being manipulated and become relatively adept at specifying the particular operations and manner of specification required by a particular DPE to manipulate the data files. Each time an operation is to be carried out, it is necessary to carefully put together the appropriate string of commands to invoke the appropriate operation on the desired portion of a particular data file. It can take a not insignificant amount of time for a new user to become acquainted with a DPE and to become relatively efficient and thereby receive maximum utilization of system benefits.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for a simplified data base management interface that permits simpler user interaction. Such an interface would make it easier for a user to specify the files involved in an operation, the range of records within a file on which the operation is to be carried out, and the operation to be performed. The present invention satisfies this need.
The present invention provides a graphical means of designating a range within data files as input to operations that manipulate the data and of representing such operations for execution. A user can graphically designate a range of records within a data file on which a desired data manipulation operation will occur and can graphically represent the desired data manipulation operation with a single display object, called a task icon, that can be selected for execution. A data base management system using the graphical representation feature of the invention provides an easier way for a user to specify the files involved in an operation and the range of records within a file on which the operation is to be carried out, and provides an easier way for the user to initiate performance of the operation.
In one aspect of the invention, an application program includes a graphical user interface that permits a user to designate a sequence of application program functions to be represented by a display task icon, which thereafter can be invoked by the user to cause execution of the user-specified instruction sequence. The application program can perform data arrangement and the designated functions can be chosen, for example, from among the functions of sort, merge, copy, and check.
In another aspect of the invention, the user can designate a field range representing a selected range of data within one or more files for execution of the data arrangement functions. A display window provides a representation of a data file and permits a user to visually highlight the desired range within the file and associate it with the designated functions. The highlighted range and associated functions can be visually represented by, or linked to, a single display task icon. Thereafter, the task icon can be selected, thereby initiating execution of the associated function over the designated field range by the data arranger program.
In another aspect of the invention, subfunctions can be selected for inclusion in the task icon instructions. The task subfunction selected for execution can be selected, for example, from among key, sum, output, or range functions and can be associated with appropriate field ranges. Selecting the key function identifies the specified field range as a key to be operated upon during the chosen function. Selecting the sum function identifies the field range as an area over which summation on the output records is performed during the execution of the selected task. Selecting the output function designates the field range to be included in each record of the output file generated during the selected task. Selecting the range function adds the field range to a list of named field ranges available to the application program during the selected task. In this way, a data arranger application program user can visually associate a specific function with an object on the computer display screen. Thus, the invention provides increased flexibility and efficiency by permitting a user to select from a variety of predetermined display objects to perform repetitious functions.
Other features and advantages of the present invention should be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, which illustrates, by way of example, the principles of the invention.